


~If you could only know...~

by Lyra_Diceblood



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Human!Peridot, It's called Siren!, Lapis needs a hug, Siren!lapis, it's a siren AU, jup, lapidot - Freeform, lapis is not a mermaid!, some fluff n'stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Diceblood/pseuds/Lyra_Diceblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot was against this trip from the very beginning. Two weeks in a boring beach city? With no internet access or precious junk food? No thanks! But things didn't exactly turn out as she expected. When she met the misterious girl Lapis, her entire world suddenly turns upside down. The misterious and  -as Peridot has to addmit- really attractive girl turns out to be a siren. And apparently both of them have some problems...</p><p>//*Steven Universe*// [Lapidot- Siren AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~A rough beginning~

~Peridot~

 

Two weeks. Two weeks in this boring, disgusting small town, called Beach city. She really didn't want to come here, but she had no other choice. Her parents thought it would be a great idea if she stayed away from her computer for a while and get some fresh air. That's why they signed her in for this stupid trip to the beach, without even asking her! Talking about fresh air... Peridot let out another disgustet "Eww" as the wind turned again and blew a wave of air into her face whggg ich smelled like salt and fish. And as if this wasn't already worse enough, SHE just had to be in the same trip. "Hey, move already!" Someone roughly pushed Peridot from behind and made her fall -face first- into the sand. Laugher came from behind and Jasper walked by, whitout even looking down at her. "I told you to move! Stupid Nerd." A group of giggling gils followed her, while making some stupid comments about the girl that just fell on her face. "Ugggh." peridot sat up again and tried to get some of the sand out of her eyes and mouth while searching the ground for her glasses with one hand. Why does it has to be like this? she wondered. Back in kindergarden, Jasper and her used to be friends. They were always together, playing cop and thiev, had sleepovers at each others place, shared everything... But when they both came into high school... everything suddenly changed. Jasper found new friends which were more like her and started to tease everyone which was -in her opinion- "below" her. This included Nerds like Peridot.  
When she finally found her glasses, the entire group was alrady a 100 meters away from her and the organisator of the group was speaking. As fast as she could, Peridot jumped back to her feet and ran back to the group. She heard how the guy in the front was saying something about Beach city beeing one of the most active industrialy cities in the fishing industy in the entire westcoat while he was pointing towards the port, where a giant fisher boat was just coming in. The teenage girl just sighed. She wasn't even interested into this kind of stuff, why did she had to be here? And why was she even listening to him? Without paying any attention at the orgnisator or any of the other group members, she pulled her phone and earphones out of her pockets and plugged them in. Every noise around her suddenly disappeared and was taken over by loud music. Even though her parents forbit her to take any kind of electronic device with her, she managed to smuggle her phone along. The tour went on, and even without listening Perido knew it was just geting more boring by each passing minute. Everything went well with her, just tagging along, not listening to anything at all. The group just stopped and the organisator was talking again, probably about this weird, big Statue of a six armed woman in front of him ... when she was pushed again. "Hey!" She was just about to turn around and tell Jasper and her annoying fanclub to leave her alone, when she suddenly felt her phone being ripped out of her hand. "Oh Peri, weren't you listening to what our dear group leader has to say? How naugthy of you~ And I thought you were some kind of a great, exemplary student or something." Jaspers voice was filled with an annoying, sarcastic tone. "As if YOU were listening to anything." peridot hissed annoyed and tried to snatch her phone back. But Jasper predicted her move and hold it up high. She has always been bigger and stronger than Peridot, so she had absolutely no chance to get back her phone by force, she somehow had to persuade jasper into giving her phone back. "Jasper listen-" But before she could actually start, Jaspers arm took a swing and the next moment Peridots phone went flying through the air. She watched it sailing over her head as if it was in slow motion and then, it fell down the cliff. ""WHAT THE HELL?!" She screamed and angrily stared at the big girl in front of her, trying her best not to hit her in the face. "Woops, my hand slipped." She said calmly, shruging her shoulders. "We should probably head back." She said to the other girls and turned around, where the rest of the goup was already heading out. But not Peridot. She just stood there, tremblig with anger. She would love to punch Jasper in the face just now, but if she started any kind of physical altercation, no doubt that Jasper would beat her up. And she really stod no chance against this monster of a girl, wih her small and unatletic body. With a fustrated sigh she turned to th cliff, searching for a good spot to climb down, and that her phone might have somehow survived the fall...  
It took her quite a while, but eventually Peridot found a good spot and cautiously climbed down. This part of the beach wasn't one of those nice beaches from movies where the sand was white and soft. Here, almost everything was out of rocks, so the ground was stony and slippery. Peridot nearly slipped and almost fell into the water twice. She cursed under her breath while she kept watching her feet. With each second passing, she feared her phone might be broken or worse- fell into the water and was now lost forever! "Shit! it can't be lost! it just HAS to be here somewhere..." she desperately looked around again. " Are you looking for something?" A sudden -surprisingly soft- voice suddenly came from behind. Peridot jumped in surprise and almost slipped and fell on her face again, but she found he balance again in the last moment and managed to hold on to one of the multiple rocks around her. "Who-?!" as she turned around she suddenly came face to face with a gorgeous, blue haired girl with even brighter blue eyes. She laid on one of the rocks, her arms folded in front of her, so she could rest her head on them. Her entire lower body was out of Peridots sight. "W-Who are you?" Peridot stuttered blushing a bit and took a few steps back. Woah, her face has been so close! Instead of an answear the girl just giggled a bit and leaned a bit closer again, her lower body still hidden by the rock she was lying on. "Oh, i was just passing by, when I heard and saw you looking around here. Did you lost something?" her voice somehow was so hynotic and sweet, Peridot didn't wanted her to stop talking! At the same time though she spoke really quietly, so, without even noticing, Peridot took a step forward again. "U-Uhm, y-yeah, actually I did lost something. M-my phone, to be more specific." Why was she even stuttering? "Okay, can you describe it a bit?" the bluehead asked, her voice somehow growing even quiter. "Sure, It's... It has a green case which has some triangles on it and... and..." She didn't even noticed that she took multiple steps forward and was now really close to her face. She saw, that the girl was about to say something again, but in this very moment someone was calling out her name. peridot flinched at that sudden noise and was looking around in confusion. Then the head of her group's organisator appeared on top of the cliffs. "Oh thanks god, there yuo are. What are you doing there! Please get up here it's dangerous down there! The flood is coming!" As if she just woke up from some kind of coma, Peridot suddenly felt cold water around her ankles. "What the hell?!" startled she jumped a bit and turned around to that other girl "Hey, we should really climb up and-" she was gone. There was no sign tht she has been here at all. Peridot could have just as well imagined her. Confused she blinked a few times and looked around. How could she have dissapeared that fast? "Peridot! Get here! Fast!" The organisators voice again. A few people has started gathering around him and looking down at Peridot., wondering what the screaming was all about. Still confused and a bit scared about the girls safety, Peridot finally started climbing up the cliffs.


	2. ~Under the Sea~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter came out fast o/  
> Hope you'll like this one C:  
> The next one will be out of peridots perspective again ^^  
> Leave a comment or a kudo if you liked it and wish to see more in the future! ^-^/  
> As always- I'm sorry for eventual grammatical errors, english is still not my mothert ongue /)w(\

~Lapis~

The young siren let out a frustrated hiss. Everything went so well, then this stupid human just had to break the trance she has set on that other one! Her stomach let out a frustrated growl as well. She had no proper meal, ever since those dumb humans started to steal the fish from the sea and pollute her bay.  
In the past there never were any problems between the fishers and the sirens, there was enough fish for both of them, so there was no reason for a siren to attack and try to eat a human.  
But now the times had changed dramatically. The fisher boats grew bigger with time, and so did the number of fish they catched each day. More humans came into town, which dropped more garbage into the ocean, polluting the bay. And there was no end of those parasites. They constantly grew in numbers. Most of the sirens that had lived here already fled and searched for calmer places to live. The few that stayed, died after a short time. Thanks to all the garbage the humans dropped here.  
Lapis was the only one that stayed and survived till now. Somehow she managed to still get some fish without getting in danger by the fisher nets, but it grew harder and harder each time she went out to hunt.  
Everytime, lapis found a swarm of fish, the fisher boats where there too, and before she could catch anything, the nets were in the water and most of the fish was already snatched away, right in front of her eyes.  
Of course she was able to catch some fishes from time to time, but not nearly enough to feed a gown siren.  
Lapis never thought she would be one of those low-scum sirens to try and seduce a human to drag him into the ocean and eat him, just like the sirens from the old tales. But today, she was just so hungry and frustrated, and this human was just there, right in front of her, alone and in perfect reach. Even thought Lapis never tried to lure a human to her -and never thought she would- this one was immediately absorbed into her voice. Lapis just had to reach out her hand and drag the human into the water with a single move, it would have been so easy, so fast. But the loud voice had ruined everything!  
Frustrated Lapis kicked out into the water with her scaly tail and scared away some small crabs. The water was calm as always. Some corals and Seaweed under her, on the sandy seafloor, moved slowly with the waves. Once the corals were colorfull and bright, but now everything under water seemed bathed in a sickly greenish color. The only real color down here was the human garbage. that was lying on the seafloor. Of course it was still beautiful under water, but not nearly as pretty as it once was... before the humans sarted to ruin everything.  
Sometimes the humans were even under water. With weird costumes, strange tank-like objects on their backs, poorly made flipper things on their feet and creepy looking masks. They were diving under water and were always doing something with the Seaweed, the corals or the rocks. Lapis could not make any sense out of it, but since the humans always came back to do it, there must be something that makes sense to humans... or they were just dumb.  
When the humans came under water, Lapis would just hide from their sight between the many rocks or in one of the multiple natural caves which were carved into the side of the cliffs by the tides over the centuries. Normally Lapis would completely stay out of human sight. The young siren has heard stories about her kind being captured or killed by humans -or even worse- dissected! But today she willingly let herself be seen by one of those parasites. It was actually the first time she saw one this close herself. She always imagined they would have grotesque or rough faces, but this one actually looked a lot like a siren- except it's legs. Lapis couldn't imagine how it must be to crawl on land with legs. With those ugly stalks they couldn't even move properly in the water.  
Again her stomach growled. The thought of eating a human still sent shivers over her spine, but her hunger was really starting to blurr her mind. It didn't even matter WHAT she ate, she just wanted SOMETHING to eat.  
It was already pretty late and most of the fisher boats have returned to the port, so technically Lapis could start hunting for some of the fish the humans had left now. She was just about to swim away from the safe cliffs she habitated, when suddenly a light was lit on the surface. What? Humans rarely came near the cliffs -except those dumb, suicidal humans like the one from before- and especially not this late! Curious lapis swam closer to the surface and peaked out of the water, hiding behind a rock of course.  
What she saw nearly took away her breath. It was the human from before. But why? Why would it come back? Was it still searching it's "phone" thing. Lapis had no idea what a "phone" was, but she actually did found a green, rectangular thing with triangles on it on the seafloor shortly after the human escaped her.  
"Hello?" The human called out, quietly, as if it didn't wanted to wake something. Actually -Lapis noticed now- it's voice sounded rather girly. So was it a female human? The siren wasn't familiar with human anatomy, so she just assumed it from the voice.  
"This is dumb." the human suddenly sighed. Oh, apparently it- she was talking to herself now. "Why would she still be here? I mean... it would have been dangerous to stay here... and why would someone stay the night here? Gosh, I'm really dumb. I really shouldn't have come here. Why am I so dumb?" The female human ran one hand trough her blonde hair and waved the light-producing object in her other hand around, illuminating her surroundings.  
Fast Lapis pulled her head back into the water, before the light could hit her. Woah, that was close! Was the human here again to find her "phone" or was it actually looking for Lapis?  
Eighter way, this was just perfect timing! Lapis was almost starving and this time no humans were around to break her trance.  
Without even thinking twice about it, she broke through the surface and was leaning against a rock, making sure she was visible, but her tail hidden by the water around here.  
"So you came back?" Althought near starvation, she tried to let her voice sound as sweet and attractive as possible. The human immediately took the bait. It flinched and looked at her, directing the light right into her face. Lapis really had to pull herself together not to let out an angry hiss when the bright light hit her sensitive eyes. Instead she just covered her eyes with one hand and continued smiling.  
"What? You are still here??? What are you doing in the water this late! Come on, get out or else you'll catch a cold!" For a second there Lapis was startled. Did this human actually cared about her? Oh, she made everything just way too easy! "Oh, uhm, sure, I would, buuut~" lapis layd her head to the side and made the most innocent and sad look she could ever make. "My.. err.... foot is stuck under a rock here. Silly little me didn't watched out enough, and now I can't get out~ Soooo, if you couuuld possibly help me a bit out he-" She didn't even had to end her sentence and the human was already diving forward, ready to help her.  
Lapis could already taste human flesh, when the human suddenly... stopped. "What? What's the matter?" Lapis asked confused and a bit fustrated that she had to wait longer. "I-I can't swim...." the human mumbled. "Wait, I'll just get some help! I'll be back in just a-" "No wait!" Lapis called out and the human immediately stopped. "Uhmm, the water isn't really that deep" -it wasn't even a lie- " And... i would really appreciate if you won't get anyone here. I... don't really like attention, y'know." Finally the human took a cautious step into the water. "W-Well, if you say so..." Finally! Lapis stomach growled quietly and her tail started flicking a bit in excitement for the upcoming meal. "Sooo, how exactly did you get stuck there?" The human asked while it was slowly and cautiously approaching her, slowly and carefully seeking her steps trough the dark water. Ughh, why did she had to be so slow? Was she torturing Lapis on purpose?! "Well... you know... I was just swimming around a bit. And when I tried to go back on land i somehow took a wrong step or something."  
The water already reached the humans hip and she wasn't that far away anymore. Lapis could now easily throw herself at her, but they still where dangerously close to the coast, and Lapis really didn't wanted to risk, loosing her meal again. Suddenly the female human stopped... with a rather confused look written on her face. "Uhhm...?" she looked at Lapis, or rather behind her. Lapis turned around in confusion too, to look, what startled the human. There was nothing except water and... ohhh... Her tail... She had let her guard down and accidentally leaned out of the water too much... Now the human had a great look at her fish tale.  
"Well, thhis didn't went exactly as planned, but oh- whatever!" Without any second thought she threw herself at the human. She didn't care about the risk of her meal escaping anymore. Now she had seen her and knew what she was, she wouldn't let her escape again! She pushed the head of the weak human under water and started to drag her down. But the human was surprisingly persistent. With a surprisingly strong grip she held on to some rocks and started kicking out with her legs. Lapis wasn't just hungry and frustrated anymore, now she was also angry. Why put up a fight? It was already obvious that the siren would win this battle. The water was her element! Humans could do nothing under water! Her grip around the human tightened as she pulled harder. Annoyed she extended her fangs and -without second thought- bite into the arm of the human. Just as expected the human immediately let go of the rock. However, what Lapis did not expected was the other hand, with the light-producing object in it, suddenly swung down and hit her head. Hard. For a second her grip loosend and her vision was filled with black dots everywhere. Even though it were just a few seconds, it was enough for the human to kick the siren of her and broke through the surface of the water and fled back on land.  
No! How could this have happend?! Lapis was so close! She could literally already taste the humans blood in her mouth! Why?! How?!  
Even thought she knew it was already too late, she darted through the water, trying to follow her prey. Said prey was far away from the water now, far from lapis' reach, lying in the sand and staring at the siren with big confused and scared eyes.  
"Why?" Did the Human just asked >why! Lapis let out a fustrated hiss. "You should know why! After all its your fault! You stupid humans are responisble for the fishes dissapearance! You are responsible for the polluting! It's your fault that we're starving! So don't complain if we try to eat YOU!" Lapis suddenly noticed hot tears running out her eyes. She never meant to cry. Especially not in front of the human! This was just too much for her... without another word, she just turned around and dissappeared in the dephts of the dark ocean, leaving the human scared, confused and alone at the beach...


	3. ~want some fish?~

~Peridot~

Peridot couldn't tell how long she has been staring at the ceiling, but since the world behind her window was brightening and the moring sun stood high already, she must have been awake the whole night. She did not remember comming back to the hotelroom or changing from her wet clothes into her pyjamas, but here she was now... Everything that happend last night might as well just have been a dream. But every time she looked at her arm, at the dark, red bite mark imprinted on her pale skin, she just confirmed last nights events.  
Last night Peridot actually didn't realized what she was doing until she suddenly found herself at the beach, armed with just a flashlight, in the middle of the night. What was she even thinking? Apparently nothing. Or else she wouldn't have been so dumb.  
The part that really confused her, however, was the fact that she was attacked by a .... mermaid...thing? She wasn't actually sure what she saw last night. She just knew, that the girl she met yesterday wasn't really as human as Peridot thought she was...  
The words of that girl were still ringing in her head "It's your fault!" Well... she wasn't wrong-Peridot has to addmit. After all humans were polluting the oceans quite a lot over the years. And Peridot remeber to have heard something about the overfishing of the oceans and the decline of fish stocks... but she never has been confronted with something like that. She didn't even liked fish!  
But still she couldn't stop feeling guilty about what the girl said yesterday. Sure, she -Peridot- wasn't the one responsible for all those things happening, but it was the human race in general, and since she counted herself as human as well she had some kind of responsibility, too... right?  
"Ugh!" Peridot burried her face in the pillow . What was she even thinking? Responsibility? "Human race"? She didn't actually believed that girl to be something supernatural, right? it probably was justsome girl in a costume or something, pranking her! But...  
Peridot raised her head again and glimpsed at her arm. Well, costume or not those bite marks was realistic enough!  
A sudden knock at the door ripped peridot out of her thoughts and made her jump a little  
"I hope you're awake~" the annoyingly cheerfull voice of the organisator chirped from the other side. "I hope you are awake and ready for our trip to the beach city fish market!~" Fish market?!?? Uuugh...  
Three hours later, Peridot was still stuck with the rest of her stupid group on the stupid fish market with this stupid stench and this stupid unsubstained feeling of guild in her stomach. Seriously, did those organisators choose this destination on purpose to make her feel even worse than she alredy did?! Because if they did: Good Job! GG! He was succesfull! It didn't even took Peridot five minutes to let the entire last night pass trough her mind again.  
With all this weird stuff hapening and her lack of sleep, Peridot looked more like a walking corpse instead of a human being right now. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair looked as if it hadn't seen a hairbrush in a couple of months.  
To make things worse, her missing phone made it impossible now to blend out all this noise around her. The constant talking of all the people around her, the ship horns which rang out every couple of minutes, the rasping sounds of the seagulls... all of those annoying noises didn't helped her to calm her confused mind.  
The girl couldn't even start to discribe how relieved she was, when the group finally split up and everyone was minding their own buissnes. Luckily, Jasper didn't seemed to be in a mood to bother Peridot today. At least one thing she had luck with! Peridot thought bitterly.  
But now she was standing in the middle of a goddamn fishmarket, with no actual idea what to do or where to go now, while the people around her started to head out into different directions. She looked lost and- surprise- she also felt pretty lost with all this chaos going on inside and all around her.  
Finally she just started to walk around, without any destination in mind. She just let her feed guide her. After some time, she realized, she was walking into the direction of the cliffs. Oh, dang it! Was her subconscious realy telling her to go back? Okay, the last 12 Hours showed, that Peridot was pretty dumb sometimes, but she certainly wasn't suicidal! Going back could end in another encouter with that crazy girl -Peridot still wasn't sure if she was really something supernatural or just a crazy teenager in a costume- and this time she might not end up so lucky.  
20 Miutes later, she found herself back at the cliffs, where she first met the weird girl, with a bag of freshly bought fish under her arms. What the hell? What was she even diong here? "Congratulations peridot!" she started talking to herself out of habit again "You just officially declared yourself the dumbest human on earth! Bravo! If it's not the supernatual mermaid girl that's gonna kill you, it's gonna be the next big wave, smashing you agains the cliffes and break your neck!" She couldn't believe her own stupidity. "What did you even thought would happen? Her,showing up with the next wave and you two halding a nice little chat about the weather?" groaning she burried her face in her one free hand. On one side Peridot wished nothing would happen and she just could go back to her hotel room and forget about everything, but on the other side she really wished the girl would show up again. For whatever reasons, Peridot was somehow really fascinated by her. If it just was the fact that she was something supernatural, unknown by mankind, which motivated Peridot to find out more about her, or just some weird , supressed masochistic desire of hers, the blonde human really couldn't tell...  
"What are you doing here?" The cold voice was like a dozen little icicles, slammed into Peridots spine, making her shiver for a moment. This time there was nothing soft or sweet about this voice, it was just filled with hatred and spite. "I really don't know if you're just dumb and suicidal or if you're trying to mock me."  
Never before in her life has Peridot turned around this slowly. Maybe, if she turned around slow enough, everything would just turn out as some kind of stupid prank and someone will come out with a hidden camera or something, but nothing happend. Instead the girl Peridot was looking for, sat in front of her, on top of the same rock she sat on yesterday. This time thought, she did not hide her tail. Wow, it really was fish tail. This close, peritod noticed the scales beeing just as blue as the girl's hair. It was like one of those pictures in the storybooks for children, where the mermaid sat on a rock in the middle of the sea and brushes her hair.  
This one wasn't brushing her hair thought, and from her angry expression peridot could tell, that she would do something entirely different, less suitable for a childs book.  
"I-I- err- i was just thinking- uhm- looking for you and- well- maybe- dunno- to talk?" Wow Peridot, you thought this through, very smooth. Rght now, she just wanted to slap her own face.  
The girl's eyes narrowed and-wow, what the hell- did her pupils just narrowed to slits, too? "Are you mocking me?" she hissed and leaned closer. Oh crap,this wasn't going as planned! Well actually she didn't even planned anything trough, Peridot just noticed.  
"N-No! of course not!" Peridot assured fast. "I, well, uhm... I have fish." As if it was some kind of protective shield that could hide her from the others warily glance, she held out the bag of fish, whit outstreched arms, far away from her body as if the fishes might explode in the next couple of seconds.  
Slightly confused, but still suspicious, the girl stared at the bag and.. sniffled a bit? Wordless she stared back at Peridot, narrowing her eyes again. Peridot gulped loudy. Oh, this was a horrible idea! She just knew, she's gonna be eaten alive. Any second now. But before she could say anything, the bag was just ripped out of her hand and dissapeared, along with the one that snatched it away, into the water and into the depths of the ocean.  
And again overwhelmed by confusion, Peridot remained standing there at the cliffes, like some sad leftover no one wanted to look at twice.  
She remained there for a couple of minues, waiting for something -anything!- to happen. But nothing happend.  
"Soooo, yeah, nice talk." She spoke out loudly, not even sure if anyone was listening. "See ya' , I guess?"  
Slowly, she walked away from the cliffes, her eyes constantly watching the water for a blue haired head. but nothing happened.

Peidots mind was racing the entire day, as she found back to her group, which has already started to gather again, as she walked back to the hotel, as she had lunch. She just coudn't stop thinking about what happend to her. It probably was a good sign that she wasn't attacked again, but was it really smart to go back another time? Probably not. Peridot really didn't wanted to test out her luck that much.  
However, in the end her curiosity won the upper hand again.  
Armed with another bag of fish, she made her way to the cliffes again late noon. Maybe, this time they would even talk? Or... she would be eaten. Peridot hoped for the first but actually believed the second to happen.  
Arriving at the spot they saw each other two times already, she suddenly noticed somthing on the ground. At first she couldn't make out what it was, but as she stepped closer, she suddenly regnoriced... her phone??? Just as she remembered it, with the green phonecase and the little triangles on its back! Just... soaked wet and totally out of order. Well, at least she had it back now!  
Looking around, Peridot hoped to see the bluehead appearing somewhere again. well, laving the phone here must mean SOMETHING, right?  
So peridot sat down on one of the rocks and waited. Waiting. Patiently. Well, until the cold started to crawl under her clothes and it started to get late.  
Maybe, she would show up again tomorrow, Peridot hoped. Leaving the new bag of fishes at the spot where her phone was lying, she left, heading back to the hotel where she actually was supposed to be 2 hours ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow, being sick and forced to stay home the whole day is actually helping to get some motivation to write down all this stuff O/  
> Here you have the third chaper and I really hope you enjoy reading it... because I sure had fun writing it ^^  
> I would love to hear your opinion about this plot so far, so don't be shy to leave a comment or something ^-^/
> 
> C U in the next chapter! C:


	4. ~Let's Talk~

~Lapis~  
What the hell? Blankly, Lapis stared at the fish in front of her. What the hell was wrong with this human? She tried to kill it, goddamnit! Last time she didn't even tried to hide the fact, that she was afterher live. But what was it that the blonde human said? She wanted to talk? After Lapis tried to drown her? This human made less sense every time lapis saw it.  
When she took the fish the first time, she was just too hungry to think straight, and the smell of something to eat, right in front of her, made it impossible for her to speculate about any consequences. She just took and ate it, whitout any second thought. Her logical thinking kicked in after she consumed it. Why would the human even bring her fish? Was it poisoned? Was it a trap? But a few hours after the consumation Lapis still felt quite alive. Just a bit hungry again. Sure, the fish helped a bit against her hunger, but it wasn't by far enough to satisfy her.  
For a second or two she thought, the human just gave her the fish, because it felt guilty or something- but she abandoned this thought the very second she started thinking it. Humans never felt guilt. They never cared about others. They never cared how much they destroyed their surroundings. They never cared if someone else, which wasn't human, was suffering. They were just... some ignorant, destructive animals.  
But still... that one human was giving her fish, and Lapis just couldn't get why. While she was brooding over it, she suddenly remebered the "phone" tingy the human had lost.  
Was it maybe trying to make a trade? Well, that would explain why it wanted to talk. Okay then. Lapis might be a human-hating siren, but this won't change the fact, that she still was fair. So, without further bothering, she searched the green thing the human called Phone and brought it back to the surface. Maybe if the human would find it there it would just leave her alone already and never come back?  
But that was just wishful thinking. When she returned a few hours later, the phone actually was gone... and on it's place there was another bag of fish. What? Why? Lapis brought back the phone, she had no further buissness with the human, so why did it left new fish? Maybe it really was a trap? Maybe the human was just waiting, till the siren let down her guard and then... then what? As long as Lapis was in the water no human stod a chance against her! She was one of the most dangerous predators one could imagine. Her claws could pierce trough metal and with her fangs she could catch and kill anything. So what was she afraid of? If the tiny human would try anything foul, Lapis would just -like originally planned- drown and eat her. No problem. But the question still remained, why the human would risk comming back... Or was there no reason, was it just being dumb?  
So lapis sat there, bent over the fish, trying to decide wether it would be safe to take it or not. If she just left it, maybe the human would finally realize that Lapis just wanted to be left alone. Or it would just come back again and again, waiting for the siren to show up.  
In the end, her stomach won again and she just took the fish. The human wanted to talk? Alright! Next time they would talk, and lapis would just tell it to leave her alone... or just eat it.  
Even thought she tried eating it, Lapis honestly didn't wanted to eat a human being. Sure, they were annoying, they were just some mindless Parasites livin on the surface, they weren't even worth a sirens sympathy, but still... eating fish and other creatures habitating he oceans was natural for sirens. And there certainly were Siren tribes out there hunting for humans as well... but Lapis wasn't one of them. Before the rest of her tribe was rotten out they always had enough fish here so it never was nessecary for them to hunt any humans, therefore Lapis was raised with a human-free-diet. And honestly, she didn't even wanted to try it. Hunger and instincts were the only reasons she was driven to her earlier actions.  
Now she thought about everything with a calm mind, she was acting mindlessly. Just as dumb as her human. Wait a sec. Lapis blinked. When did she started to call it "her" human? Well, what else to call it? There were no other humans she had any contact with, so she could very well call this one hers, right?  
A few hours passed, and Lapis was still swimming around near the cliffs, so she would be able to instantly see if she was comming back. Quite a few humans passed by on top of the cliffs. But none of them noticed Lapis or even came down here.  
The lower part was really a human deserted-place and from Lapis perspective even dangerous for humans. It was slipery and the sharp rocks could cause some serious injouries if you should slip on them. But still... that one human came down here already a couple of times. Okay, maybe it didn't kew about the conditions down here, but that would only explain the first time when it climbed down, when it was searching for the "Phone". The following times she camedown here were just... dumb.  
Sudddenly, lapis saw her. However she didn't seemed like she was heading towards the cliffs. She was a bit further away, so lapis couldn't really make out may details, but this was unmistakibly her human. She would regnorice this shaggy, blonde shock of hair everywhere.  
It was walking at the end of a group of other humans. Another human, way bigger than the one Lapis met, was walking beside it... pushing it around. Huh?  
Lapis narrowed her eyes. She sure wasn't an expert with human sociology, but she doesn't has to be one to realize, the two of them werent going along well.  
It was only a couple of seconds the young siren could see them, soon the group of humans dissapeared from her sight and once again she was left waiting...

"-ello?" tired from all the waiting, Lapis took a nap, in a little, comfortable underwater hohle, directly under the cliffs, which was well hidden from the glance of any outsiders. The sudden voice woke her up in an instand.  
"Anyone here today?" The voice started talking again, followed by a short sigh. "What did you even expected? She wasn't here last time? Why would she be here today?"  
Well, it took the human quite a while to arrive- it was already late evening! Or at least it seemed late to lapis, when she swamm back to the surface. Livingg underwater, whitout any rules, she had no real concept of time, like humans have. When she sticked her head out ouf the water, she first looked around suspiciously, still expecting a trap or something from the human. But it was alone- exept for another bag of fish she held in her hand.  
"Do all of you humans have an odd tendency to talk to yourself, or is it just you?" Lapis made herself notable.  
As expected the human shrug a bit and let out a surprised "Eeep." When she turned around and saw Lapis sitting there- this time however Lapis tried to seem non-threatening- she seemed to relax a bit. "Well... no, just me." she let out a nervous laughter.Obviously she tried to lighten the mood. But the siren did not reacted. Instead she stared at her, dead serious. "You wanted to talk? Alright. Let's talk. Why do you keep coming back? What kind of game do you play here?"  
The human looked a bit confused at first. "Game? There is no game. I'm just... uhm, y'know, curious." For a momet there, Lapis actually thought the human was saying the truth, but she shrug of this thought.  
"Yeah, sure." The Human moved uncomfortably under her searching gaze.  
"Well, it's not everyday someone get to meet... well... someone like you." She tried to explain.  
"Someone >like me" She narrowed her eyes, not sure if this was some kind of insult.  
">Someone like youa mermaid> or something." That was a mistake.  
"Siren!" Lapis hissed, looking threathening again. The human drew back with a slighly scared expression on her face. "We are called Sirens not mermaids!" She hissed again, this time, trying lokking a bit less like someone who could actually break you in two.  
"O-okay, sorry." she apologized fast. ">We So are there more sirens around here?" she asked curiously.  
Why was it asking? Maybe it really was a trap? "No, just me." she answeared truthfully.  
"So you're all alone? Isn't that a bit ... lonely?" Lapis blinked in surprise. Was that actual sympathy in that humans eyes?  
"A bit... sometimes." She answeared back, refusing to addmit that -in fact- it was very lonely being the only siren around.  
"Oh..." there were a few seconds none of them was saying anything, when the human suddenly disrupted the starting awkwardness. "So, uhm, do you have a name or something?"  
"Of cousre i have a name!" Lapis snorted.  
The human looked at her expectantly. "And that would be...?"  
"Lapis. Lapis Lazuli. " Now it was up to the siren to look at the human in curiosity. "And I guess you have a name too?"  
"Peridot. J-Just Peridot."  
"Okay, Just Peridot. You say you come back, simply out of curiosity.Personally i find thi hard to believe after i... almost killed you. How should I know that this isn't gonna be some kid of trap? Why should I trust you?" She didn't even noticed that she expanded her fangs again, simply out of instinct. The human however DID notced this and stepped back a little. " Even if I'd plan some kind of trap, how should it work? In the Water you're obviously the stronger one out of us two. Right now, this close to the water, i'm the one in disatvantage, so I think I should be the one worried obout her safety..." Well, that was a good point, and aparently this human was able to think logically, even thought it's behaviour showed otherwise. "The question is..." Peridot continued. "...if I could trust YOU not to try and eat ME again." Lapis just grinned full toothed as she leaned forward, closer to the small human. "You can't." Peridot gulped loudly and stepped back the last possible bit. Now she was pressed directly against the rock Stratum of the cliff. "Geez, I'm just kidding. I won't eat you unless I'm about to starve." being actually hungry now, Lapis glanced at the food the human was still holding in it's hands. "talking about which... what's with the fish, why did you left some here? Was it poisoned?" Now it was Peridots turn to roll her eyes. "Why should i poison you If I want to talk with you? hat wouldn't make any sense." The siren let out a little laugh "As if anything you have done so far made any sense!" "Yeah... you're probably right." Sheepishly the human skratched her head. "And about the fish... I just thought.. well, about what you said earlier, about humans beeing jerks and all... I guess you were kinda right that most of us aren't really conscious of our enviroment... And I just... though it would be right... you know what I mean?" Once again Lapis narrowed her eyes. Did Peridot just admitted the mistakes the humans madeover the ears? This doesn't really sound like the humans she heard aout years ago from the stories of other sirens. "I'm actually not sure if I understood you, but thanks for the fish anyways." Peridot managed a small grin. "No prob, Bob." What? Who the hell was Bob? Lapis just told her name like... a few minutes ago, did she really already forgot? "It's Lapis." she corrected. "Y-Yeah. I know, i just- Oh my stars!" She suddenly shouted out and made lapis jump a little. "How could it already be this late? The others probably already noticed my absence! I should really hurry up now! We'll contiue this talk another time! See you, Bye!" Peridot was talking so fast that Lapis realised she was about to leave when she shoved the fish into Lapis arms and ran off. Confused Lapis looked after her, her mouth still ofen, with the unspoken "Bye." "Well, Whatever." She just shruged her shoulders and disappeared, together with the fish, underwater.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, i really took my sweet time with this chapter, didn't I? ^^''''

Peridot~

 

Peridot was absolutely right when she said the others had noticed her absence. The organisator gave her a slightly angry look for disappearing again for the fourth time,though it was only the third day and called her a troublemaker. Oh wow, Peridot, which only got A's in school and was known for her well behaviour and always following rules, was now called a troublemaker?   
Somehow this seemed like an archivement to her.   
"Yeahhh, I forgott my uhmmm, purse back at the market. So i went back to get it, sorry...." She was given a sceptical look, but luckily the organisator didn't question her any further and just let her off the hook.  
The blonde girl let out a relieved sigh and went back to the hotel together with the rest of the group.   
It was a long walk and she constanty felt Jaspers little gang trowing her weird glances from time to time. And even thought the felt their eyes burning on her skin, it did not bother her, to Peridots own suprise.   
She didn't care what the others thought of her weird behaviour, she was kinda happy getting to know Lapis better. Sure, she tried to kill her at first, but after talking a bit, the siren seemed really... nice. The human girl was positive they could become friends, regardles of their different species.   
It was late evening when Peridot arrived in her hotel room but she did not felt sleepy at all yet. Too many thoughts flew trough he mind. To occupy her hands a bit while thinking, Peridot sat down on her bed and took her phone out of her pocket.   
It was completely wet when she found it and there was sand all over it. Lapis probably retrieved it from the seafloor. Chances to make it working again were low, but peridot wouldnt be Peridot if she did not at least tried. Armed with a small screwdriver and a pin (the only usefull things she has found in the hotel) she began working on her broken piece of tech.   
While working, her mind was elsewhere. She could't stop thinking about Sirens. Lapis said she was the only one left here. But why did she stay? She said herself that the bay is getting polluted and the fish is disappearing. So what reason would she have to stay here? She would certainly die if everything continued the way it was going right now? Whitout noticing Peridot started chewing her lips, an annoying habit she developed whenever she worried about something too much.  
Another question was if there were any other sirens in other parts of the world, living peacefully or suffering the same way Lapis did? And if so... how come they did not get in conflicts with humen already- or got noticed at all! Perdot was pretty sure she'd know if any "mythological creatures" were found in reality. The media would be all over this topic.   
And if sirens exist... how high was the chance other beings existed out of human sight as well? At this point Peridot was ready to start believing in Unicorns and dragons.  
This whole trip seemed completely surreal, like a weird dream her subconcious put together just to question her own sanity. But when she checked her wrist again, the bite from Lapis was stillthere. Red and sharp. Almost like a vampire bite. Wouldn't it be funny if sirens worked the same way vampires did?   
"Hey, maybe i'm gonna turn into a fish person as well?" Perido joked out loud and grinned at the thought. Hey, maybe it wouldn't even be so bad? If she'd start living in the ocean as well, she wouldn't have to put off with Jaspers bullshit anymore, and no one would tell her what to do or not to do...  
When a new souce of light suddenly illuminated in the room, Peridot's toughts came to a sudden halt. What?   
Full of disbelief she stared a her phone which turned on normaly, as if nothing happend. Well, that was certainly unecpected. Apparently this Tech was thoughter than she imagined...

 

The next morning, the whole group was free to do whatever they liked to the whole day. While the others around her where excitedly exchanging their plans to go shopping or to check out the safer parts of the beaches, peridots only thought was that she had more time to spend with lapis. Maybe she should get more fish?   
On her way to the fish market she bough some frites for herself. She did not want to starve after all!   
Peridot was wondering; Did sirens have preferences in fish too? Why wouldn't they? After all she liked Pizza but prefered some toppings more than others. And some were just disgustig- Such as pineapple. Eww, who ate that anyway? Why shouldn't it be the same with sirens and fish?   
After all they tasted different too.   
Probably.   
Peridot wasn't really an expert with fish. Every fish smelled disgusting, and that was enough for her to know she didn't like it.   
As the blonde human was getting ready to leave for the cliffs a familliar figure appeared a few meter in front of her.  
Jasper.  
"Oh C'mon! Not today!" Peridot hissed under her breath and made a quick retreat into the other direction. But it was too late. She has already been spotted.   
"Hey foureyes."  
Damn. "What do you want from me?" she hissed when Jasper bloked your way.   
"I don't want anything from you. I just wanna know what's going on. You're always acting soooo perfect, but lately you're just weird."   
Peridot narrowed her eyes. What? "I don't know what you mean. You're the only one that's acting weird right now! And where is your little fanclub?"  
She just noticed that the other one was alone here. Talking about strange. Usually Jasper was that kind of person that would keep her little fans close, so they'll always see her boasting off.   
" 'Fanclub'? Is that what you call my friends? Wow. You really are weirder than I thought. " She crossed her arrms and chuckled a bit before switching back to serious. "Look, i saw you sneaking of to the cliffs a lot lately. And what's with the fish? You don't even like it! Are you feeding dolphins or some shit?"  
Peridot let out an annoyed snort. "Does it matter? Why do you even care? It's not ike we're friends annymore, so I don't have to tell you anything! Now leave me alone and stop creeping on me!" Agrily she turned around, ready to leave Jasper and the topic alone.   
"Hey, wait!" Just as she was about to start running, Jasper grabbed her wrist. Right at the spot where Lapis bit her. Peridot wasn't able to hide her pained whine in time and quickly covered her mouth. Partly in emberassement, partly to drown out any other pained sounds that might escape her.   
"What?" now it was Jaspers part again to be confused about Peridots reaction. The smaller girl quikly used her confusion to rip her wrist out of her grip and run off. But not before seeing jasper catch a glimpse of the bite.  
Oh well, that's gonna be hard to explain later on. But whatever. Right now Peridot's first and only priority was to get away fro Jasper and to the cliffs.   
With heavily beating heart she arrived. Only to see someone already awaiting her.   
"Well, look who's here again."

**Author's Note:**

> Uhmm, yeah, this is far from perfect, I know /)w(\  
> Since english isn't my mother tongue there might be a bunch of grammatical errors n'stuff, i hope they don't annoy you too much x3


End file.
